


Half

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cain is a diva, Fluff, M/M, Showers, oh well, this is rl dum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel is running late and Cain is taking too long in the shower and hogging all the hot water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half

“Dammit, Cain, I’m going to be late and you’ve already gotten your half of the hot water,” Abel yelled over the shower, banging on the door.

Cain slapped the door open, the bathroom small enough to let him reach out from the shower and glare at Abel from the open door.  “Not done yet.  You want your hot water, get the fuck in here,” he snapped, and ducked back into the water, the steam rolling out the open door.

“I don’t have time for sex, I just need to shower before—“ Abel protested, fascinated despite himself with watching Cain rub something through his hair.

Cain glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes.  “I’m gonna be late too, princess, we’re not fucking.  Get the fuck in here or stop your bitching.”  Abel stood in the doorway frowning.  “Like I’ve never seen your ass before.  Almost out of hot water, your loss, sweetheart,” Cain said, sticking his head under the water to rinse.

Abel sighed and started stripping, climbing into the little stall with Cain pressed to the wall to make room.  Cain just ignored him, rubbing something else into his hair as Abel reached for the shampoo.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Cain snapped as soon as Abel was done and had the shampoo rinsed out of his hair.  

Abel frowned at him with his hand on the door of the shower, about to climb out.  “I’m done.  I thought you said you didn’t have time for sex.”

“You don’t do conditioner?  Your hair’s gonna get all ratty,” Cain frowned, rinsing whatever this was out of his hair.  

Abel just rolled his eyes.  “I think you do enough for both of us,” he said, and climbed out.  He toweled off, aware of Cain watching him through the glass.

“No fucking wonder your hair looks so stupid every morning.  You should at least go get a hair cut,” Cain said, not letting it go.

Abel rolled his eyes, smiling at Cain despite himself as he started to get dressed.  “I’ll go when I have to.  The barber keeps trying to talk me into shaving the sides down, I’ll avoid it as long as I can.”

“I’ll cut it for you,” Cain said, rubbing something foaming and suspiciously pink into his hair now.

“You will,” Abel said, trying to not just laugh in Cain’s face as he pulled on his jacket.

“I do mine,” Cain snapped.  “Like fuck I can’t do yours.  The fuck are you laughing at, princess?”

Abel pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh harder.  “I’ll see you after I get off work tonight,” he said, and thought Cain might even be serious when he leaned out of the shower for a kiss, pink foam dripping off his hair.


End file.
